Hidan The Beautiful Merman
by Kane the DFWM Seme
Summary: Hidan is a merman who falls in love with Kakuzu a human, but they can't be together or can they? Can a certain price make Hidan human? KakuHi! Possibly char bashing Rating for reason, smut in later chapters! A spin-off of the little mermaid, only better!
1. Prolog

A/N: This is based off of The Little Mermaid the MOVIE not the book. Although this version will not be as fluffy as that movie (after all I am using the Akatsuki). Gore, sex, and cussing(later chapters) will be in this version and YAOI! Main: KakuHi Side: KisaIta, PeinKona, ZetTobi, SasoDei and a slight implying of KakuSaso (very slight! I utterly hate this couple!) This will be third person unless I feel like changing it.

Disclaimer: The Little Mermaid (the book and the movie), Naruto, and Naruto characters do not belong to me. They belong to their respectful owners!

**Hidan the Beautiful Merman**

**Prolog **

**The First Encounter**

_**The ocean was a clear blue today and the waves where nice and soft. There was no commotion in the ocean today besides one merman fastly swimming next to his best fish friend. The silver-haired, pink-eyed, fair skinned and beautiful merman, Hidan, was racing next to a yellow scaled angel fish, with only one eye that was a gray-blue, Deidara. Hidan and Deidara had been friends since Hidan was 8 and Deidara was 7, so about 8 years. Both Hidan and Deidara were very interested in the people who walk on land, mankind. Hidan especially. Actually they were both racing to the surface of the ocean to see a certain human. Then finally they reached the top of the ocean and broke through the surface.**_

_**Kakuzu was walking along the sandy beach coast. He enjoyed the feeling of warm sand seeping in between his toes. The day was warm so Kakuzu was wearing his button up white shirt open showing his stitches, his dark blue jeans rolled up to his knees, and his black hair tied up in a loose ponytail. His green eyes surrounded by red shifted from looking at the sand to his tan hand with dark green nail polish that was holding a peach colored conch shell. To a regular on-looker Kakuzu would look like a monster, with his oddly colored eyes and black stitches covering his entire body, but to Hidan he looked like a god. If his appearance didn't drive people away his personality did. He was greedy, had an obsession with hearts, got angry easily, wanted to hurt people and hated everyone. The only thing that kept people by his side was that he was the son of King Zetsu and Queen Tobi, and was filthy rich. Hidan understood , he too was a prince. Hidan was the only son of King Kisame and Queen Itachi. He was to rule the under water world some day, despite not wanting to. Hidan saw a well-sized, brown rock and climbed upon it, resting his purple tail-fin on the side of it and hosting his upper body up with his pale, frail arms. Ocean water sprayed from behind him, wetting his hair and back. Suddenly Kakuzu snapped his head to the right, feeling someone else's presence. Wide and astonished green and red eyes meet adoring pink eyes.**_

_**Kakuzu stood very still, jaw a slack, staring at mythical like person before him. It had slicked backed silver hair, bright pink sunset colored eyes, fair skin, a sweet smile, a slightly muscular chest, a small waist, and a magenta colored fish tail. This angelic person was looking directly at Kakuzu. Kakuzu had never seen something so beautiful. Then without warning, the creature did a head-first dive into the ocean water and quickly disappeared. Kakuzu started to run towards the rock where it had been sitting and yelled , "Wait!" When Kakuzu finally reached the rock, the creature was long gone. Kakuzu did something he never done since he was 4, he smirked. His pants were wet because the water reached right above his knees, and he was 6'2, he was sweating because he ran, and he was smiling because he knew what that heaven sent person was. " A very beautiful merman," Kakuzu said to himself, then turned the other way and started to walk towards the shoreline with a smirk still on his stitched face.**_

After note: Sorry I didn't post it yesterday, even though I wrote it yesterday. I went to see Gnomeo & Juliet and I Am Number Four, and they both sucked bad. I almost fell asleep watching the second movie, and then we went out to eat, so by the time I was finished with the story I was exhausted. Lol. I hope someone actually reads this.

Reviews are wanted a lot!


	2. Chapter 1: Family fights

A/N: Sorry this took so long to do! I've had a ton of bad things happen to me. I will be taking a break from fan fiction for a while to write some request stories. I will be writing six stories between 3 to 5 days, so wish me luck! Hopefully I'll get them posted this Sunday. Thanks for waiting!

Warning: KakuHi, Yaoi, FemSasori, FemTobi, FemItachi, KakuSaso(hints), ZetTobi, KisaIta, arguing, and cussing.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and The Little Mermaid belongs to some Disney person.

**Chapter 1: Family Fights!**

**Hidan swam away from the rock and his lovely prince-charming. Hidan sighed as he slowed his pace.**

"**The first time he's ever seen you and you just fucking swim away! You fucking pussy! You didn't even talk to him! You baka, Hidan! Stupid, stupid, STUPID," Hidan yelled at himself, hitting his face with his palm.**

"**Hidan it's ok. You were just nervous, you'll get another chance," Deidara said trying to sooth Hidan.**

"**Why can't I just talk to him? I feel like a little schoolgirl stalking one of her teacher crushes," Hidan said quietly, tears filling up his eyes.**

"**Aack! Don't cry Hidan," Deidara said worriedly.**

"**I'm not fucking crying. I just got salt in my eyes. That's it," Hidan said and swam towards the underwater palace, to which he was prince of, faster. **

**Then all of the sudden King Kisame was in front of the palace door with a very pissed expression. Unfortunately, Hidan didn't stop soon enough and hit the King's chest head first. This caused Kisame to let out an "oof" and the prince to yelp and bounce backwards. **

"**Tell me Prince Hidan, where were you," Kisame asked after he recovered, expecting a valid answer.**

"**I was swimming," Hidan answered, pretending to be clueless.**

"**To where," Kisame asked, swinging his tail side to side in annoyance.**

"**What's it to you," Hidan hissed.**

"**You missed your sister's wedding! You were supposed to sing for her! Don't be a lazy shit, Hidan," Kisame barked loudly at the young prince.**

"**Who fucking gives a shit! What is it, her 50th**** time getting married? I don't want to sing for her Jashin-awful weddings! Her husbands a douche anyways," Hidan yelled just as loud.**

"**Language young merman," Kisame whispered dangerously low.**

"**No! Bit me you fucking fish! I'm not young! I'm sixteen and you treat me like I'm two! I don't even want to be a merman either," Hidan screamed.**

"**I wouldn't treat you like your two if you didn't act like you were two! What would you want to be besides a merman? We are the best species around," Kisame yelled, making water shake around him.**

"**I want to be human, the are the best species," Hidan growled, tears spawning in his eyes.**

"**You've been seeing that stupid human again, haven't you," Kisame questioned with a low voice that spelled death.**

"**He's not stupid! He's really smart! Kind and caring too, even if other people can't see it! He's stitches are beautiful also! I happen to like him a lot," Hidan was now screaming at the top of his lungs, now letting the tears tremble down freely.**

**With that being said, Hidan turned tail and fled back into the ocean. Deidara followed closely behind. Kisame scoffed at this childish behavior. He turned his back to the ocean and faced the kingdom entrance. He went inside feeling defeated. Waiting inside was his wife, Itachi. Itachi offered a sweet smile but Kisame shook his head and her smile quickly faded. Blue eyes met red and they both knew what would happen but prayed to Hidan's god it didn't.**

**Kakuzu returned from the beach at about 3:30. He sighed as he went to the dining hall, knowing exactly what awaited him. He opened the door and sitting at the table were people he didn't want to see. His mother, Tobi, his father, King Zetsu, his fiancé, Sasori, her mother, Konan, and her father, Lord Pein. Kakuzu took his chair to the left side of King Zetsu.**

"**Your late," the king stated.**

"**Yeah I know. I was busy," Kakuzu said sourly.**

"**Just what was keeping you busy," Zetsu asked.**

"**I was walking on the beach. I merely lost track of time. No big deal, right, dear father," Kakuzu said the last part mockingly innocently. **

"**This was a lot more important than your little relax walks on that old beach," Zetsu growled at him.**

"**No it isn't. I love my walks on the beach, they are much more better than sitting around and talking about utter bullshit," Kakuzu snapped at his father.**

"**How dare you speak like that to me! I am your father and the king," Zetsu yelled as he rose from his seat, slamming his hands onto the wooden table and glaring at Kakuzu.**

**Kakuzu also rose from his chair and yelled back, "I don't care if you're the king or not! I don't even think that I'm your biological son! I don't look like you or mom! How do you explain that? Either mom cheated on you or you found me abandoned at some place! Both ways, your not my dad!"**

**Zetsu's face turned an angry red, while Tobi's mouth dropped from her son's outburst.**

**Kakuzu continued speaking, "I don't want to make arrangements for getting married! I don't want to get married! I don't even know Sasori that well, none the less love her!"**

**Kakuzu stomped out of the room, knocked over a vase in annoyance because it was facing him, and slammed to door. Kakuzu hurried up into his room to pack his belonging for the ship. A maid rushed to clean the shards of broken vase that Kakuzu had broken.**

"**Sorry about my son. He's been having a tough time these past few days," Tobi said, standing up from her chair and pushing her husband back into his.**

**Tobi's upset red eyes locked onto Sasori's understanding brown eyes for a brief second. Tobi left the room to go calm her son down. Sasori looked down at the table before her sadly. A tear dripped down her pale face to hit the wood, nearly hitting her long red hair. **

**Random thoughts I had writing this: Me: Kisame you douche bag!**

**Zuko- So how are we going to defeat the father lord?**

**Toph- You mean the fire lord.**

**Zuko- That's what I said.**

**Me: Yeah Kakuzu! Show that Jashin-damned vase who's boss! YEAH!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Review please with Yaoi on top!**


	3. Chapter 2:The Disaster On The Boat

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Life has been difficult. I'm now homeless and my grandmother is trying to tell me that my father did some inappropriate things to me, not my grandfather. Truthfully I would love to punch that bitch in the mouth. Ok hopefully this doesn't suck. I'm just not up to my usual stuff.

Warning: KakuHi, Yaoi, angst-ish and other things.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The song belongs to Amy Lee.

The Disaster On The Boat

**Kakuzu packed his brown leather bag with a set of extra clothes and a pair of swimming trunks. He knew very well that he was not going to swim but it didn't hurt to bring them. Tobi came into her son's room. **

"**Honey, why did you say those things," Tobi asked in a calm voice.**

"**You should know by now why. He is a douche bag and I hate being here. I don't want to marry Sasori, she isn't my type. I want to fall in love with whoever I like, not who you and dad dear pick out," Kakuzu responded coldly, spinning around to face his mother. **

"**She is perfect. She's quite, calm, likes reading books, likes astronomy, likes science, likes making puppets, and likes art. You and her will get along amazingly," Tobi said with an apathetic feeling to her voice.**

"**She may be perfect for someone else, but not for me. You only want me to marry her because her family has a good reputation. Your using me for your own god-damned reasons, not for my well being. I want someone that isn't like me. Also I don't like science, astronomy, puppets, or art. I think those are a waste of money. What if I already found someone that I want to be with. Someone who will make me happy? Let me guess you don't care," Kakuzu hissed at his so called mother.**

"**She surely cannot be better than Sasori. We do care about your happiness but we also care about who will be good for you. Also, my little darling, science goes great with mathematics, which I know is your strong point in life," Tobi said, trying to convince Kakuzu that he was wrong.**

"**Who said it was a girl," Kakuzu mumbled under his breathe.**

"**What was that," Tobi questioned her son.**

"**Nothing. Don't call me your little darling either. I refuse to be known as your son. I hate you. No matter what you say I will never love Sasori. Now I have to go on the boat, good-bye," Kakuzu growled as he slide past his, out of the room and out of the house. **

**Tobi sighed and went over to her son's bed. She collapsed on it in a heap of woman. She stuck her head on Kakuzu's pillow and let tears fall. She could remember when Kakuzu was 4 and happier than a rainbow. He used to smile and laugh and play and sing. He was kind and never disobedient. He used to ask her what life was like with someone you love. She used to say it was spectacular and that one day he would experience it with someone. Now she doubted he ever would. Then one day when he was 5, he met Sasori. That was the first time they met and they didn't meet again until about one week ago. She had been nice and welcomed him into her life. His smile disappeared that day when Zetsu told him that one day that was who he would marry. He never laughed, played, sang, or smiled again. His innocence was taken away when his freedom was shot through the heart. She cried for her most loved son. She loved him more than life it's self. She would never be able to see that smile again, the smile she loved so much. It had looked so natural on his handsome face. She just wished that Kakuzu would fall in love with Sasori so he would smile again. She laid there and fell asleep, with tear streaks stained on her face. **

**Zetsu was still steaming from the agrument. His son just disrespected him in front of guests. He heard the front door slam and knew his son was off to go on that boat ride. He sighed inwardly and groaned. **

"**I'm so sorry King Zetsu. This is my fault. I seemed to have made Prince Kakuzu upset. I will leave if I must," Sasori said sweetly and made to get up.**

"**Oh no my dear. It was not your fault. Please, stay," Zetsu said kindly, nodding towards the young lady's seat. **

**Sasori took her seat while her father began to speak again, "So when should we have their wedding?"**

"**I say in 3 weeks, so about April 29th****. How does that sound," the King responded.**

"**That sounds excellent," Konan said happily, clapping her hands together.**

**Sasori said nothing but looked at the King respectfully. She herself did not want to marry Kakuzu. She had to though, because this was her duty. She mustn't disappoint anyone, no matter what cost. That was here duty, her purpose in life, her reason for existent…..**

**Kakuzu arrived at the dock during the time of 5:00. He boarded the boat that was made of a brightly red-brown wood that was imported. He said hello to the captain and some of the crew. Out of all the people in his life, he trusted these sea men the most. He grabbed a mug full of beer and laid his back against the rail of the stern, next to what he would considered his best. **

"**How has life been for you Kakuzu," Sam asked Kakuzu.**

"**Not great. My parents are trying to make me marry Sasori and I just won't have it. How about your life," Kakuzu said without much care.**

"**You know Kakuzu, if you don't want to talk, you just have to say so. We can just enjoy the sunset together," Sam said and chuckled.**

**Kakuzu looked away from Sam and into the sky. Kakuzu and Sam stood there admiring the sky before the ship started moving. Sam and Kakuzu moved to a seat in the front of ship. They enjoyed the slight spraying of the sea water in their faces, as the ship moved at high speed. As the sun went down, the waves got more brutal. Then it started to rain and hard too. How much worse could it get, Kakuzu thought. His answer came in the form of a huge wave towering over their boat.**

"**Shit," was all Kakuzu could say before the wave came crashing down.**

**Hidan swam away from his disgustingly horrid and irrespective father. He was hurt by what his father said. His father could be so cruel some times. **

"**Hidan slow down, your father isn't following us," Deidara said, panting.**

**Hidan instantly slowed down and turned around to Deidara. He pulled his best friend to a bone crushing hug and sobbed into the blonde's scales. **

"**Shh, Hidan. Everything is going to be ok," Deidara said trying to calm down Hidan.**

**Hidan sobbed for a good hour before stopping. **

"**Your right Dei, thanks," Hidan said and tried to smile. **

**Deidara smiled back and said, "why don't we go see what Kakuzu, your lover, is doing."**

**Hidan blushed and mumbled, "He's not my lover."**

"**Not yet," Deidara teased, making Hidan blush madly.**

**Hidan and Deidara got to the top of the water an hour and half later. Usually it took only a half an hour but Hidan and Deidara stopped to play a few times. By the time they surfaced, the damage had been done. Hidan spotted Kakuzu floating on a piece of wood, barely hanging onto life. Everyone else seemed to be dead. Hidan quickly swam over to Kakuzu and picked him up. Deidara helped care Kakuzu, although it didn't do much but it was enough to keep Kakuzu's head afloat. It took them 3 hours to reach shore due to caring excessive weight bringing them down. When they finally reached shore it was 9:00, Hidan and Deidara were sore and exhausted. They laid Kakuzu down on the sandy beach and rested a little.**

**Hidan decided he would sing for Kakuzu, **

"_Wake me upBid my blood to runI can't wake upBefore I come undoneSave meSave me from the nothing I've becomeI've been living a lieThere's nothing insideBring me to lifeFrozen inside without your touchWithout your love, darlingOnly you are the life among the deadAll this time, I can't believe I couldn't seeKept in the dark but you were there in front of meI've been sleeping a thousand years it seemsGot to open my eyes to everythingWithout thought, without voice, without a soulDon't let me die hereThere must be something moreBring me to life"_

**Hidan couldn't go on anymore, he started choking up. He rested his head on Kakuzu's chest and started to sob. He told Deidara to leave and Deidara followed his request. He stayed the whole night with Kakuzu, to see he was ok in the morning. **

**Kakuzu woke up to some one singing a beautiful song. He opened up and saw that mermaid from yesterday afternoon. Kakuzu's eyes widen and Hidan looked down at Kakuzu, sensing someone was looking at him. Hidan smiled at him and stroked the stitched boy's hair. **

"**What's your name? How did I get here? What happened to the boat? Why did you…" Kakuzu started asking but was interrupted by Hidan shushing him by putting his finger on the older mans mouth. **

"**All you need to know is my name is Hidan," Hidan said softly with care.**

**Hidan kissed Kakuzu's cheek and left without another word. Kakuzu smiled widely after he recovered from his shock. He felt the cheek that the mermaid, Hidan, had kissed. **

**Hidan swam homewards knowing he was going to get yelled at, while Kakuzu also headed home knowing he was going to get the same treatment, but neither cared because they thought that it was worth it. After all they both had met the most beautiful creature in the world and had talked to them.**

After Note: Yes! It's done! Please review guys or I won't put up another chapter. Also I was wondering what you thought if I did a special with Kakuzu and Hidan going to Phoenix? Cause I'm going there in two weeks and I was thinking about doing that. I'm not sure yet though.

Please review or no new chapter. Thank you! :3

Special thanks to: Hidan the Jashin worshipper (first reviewer on my first KakuHi story), Yaoiphox (the only author I was inspired by that reviewed), Ditkata(who has been talking to me for awhile *she's fucking awesome*) and Kyliebear loves Kane (my best friend and awesome reader *she reviews all my stories! I love her to death*)


	4. Chapter 3: Who Are You

A/N: The new chapter! Oh there is a cliff hanger! Sorry this chapter isn't that good. My friend would not piss off, I literally had to tell her to fuck off and she still wouldn't!

Warning: Cussing, Yaoi, and sexual mentions.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**And who are you**

"**Hidan where were you the whole night," Kind Kisame questioned forcefully.**

"**Where ever the fuck I wanted to be," the underwater Prince snapped.**

"**No! That is not a good answer! Where the hell were you," the King demanded.**

"**I was with the human! I-I spent the night with him, ok," Hidan said quietly.**

"**You didn't, you know, with him, did you," Kisame asked just as quietly.**

**It took a few minutes for Hidan to understand what his father was trying to ask him.**

"**What? I didn't! How could you even ask something like that? Even if I did, I would never tell you," Hidan yelled, his face bright red.**

"**Well you never know! Besides you will tell me everything! You don't need to love that nor will you ever sleep with him," the blue King yelled back.**

"**And who are you to tell me that I can't love who I want? I can sleep with whoever I want too," Hidan screamed.**

"**I am the father and the King! I can tell you what to do and I except you to follow my wishes," Kisame yelled again.**

"**You never listen to anything I say! Your so unfair! You're the worst father ever," Hidan screamed in a whiney voice.**

"**I don't have to be fair! I'm your father and when you're a father, you don't have to be fair either," Kisame growled.**

"**Your such a, such a…. ugh….. Your such a bitch," Hidan screamed and fled from his father.**

"**Ugh, teenagers these days," Kisame groaned.**

**Hidan swam away, passing fish and wrecked ships. He forced the tears back and focused on the path before him, even though he had no idea where he was going. He stopped right in front of a cave. He screamed profanities into the blue ocean water at the top of his lungs. It did little to release his anger towards his so-called father. **

"**Why are you yelling, Prince Hidan," an eerie voice said from behind him.**

**Hidan faced the place from where the voice was coming from. His eyes widen from the hideous thing before him.**

"**So mister Kakuzu, where were you last night," Zetsu asked, his voice dripping with venom.**

"**Well let's see, hmm. My boat sunk, I almost died, and I got saved by the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I spent the night on the beach and when I came home my parents asked me with as much hate as the could where I had been," Kakuzu growled with a mocking voice, "So thank you for being concerned about me." **

**Tobi's face changed from angry to guilty. How could she be angry with her son when he almost died last night? Zetsu was apparently thinking the same thing.**

"**I'm sorry son. I had no idea," Zetsu started to falter and instead he chose to hug his son.**

**Kakuzu refused to hug back. The stitched boy struggled out of his father's arms and started up to his room. He turned and then instantly wished he hadn't. His father still had his arms out with a hurt face and his mother had tears in her eyes. He felt a pang of guilt and walked towards his parents again. After all they hadn't known what had happened to him. He gave them both a hug and said,**

"**I'm still tired, so I'm going to go take a nap. Is that ok?"**

**His parents smiled and nodded their heads. Kakuzu went to his room and collapsed on his bed. In a few minutes he was asleep. The only reason he woke was because of a loud crash.**

After note: I gave Kakuzu a good heart in this. Oh two cliff hangers, hmm I wonder what will happen.

Please review, thank you.


	5. Chapter 4: I'm so fucked

A/N: All I can say is I'm really sorry that it took so long to update. I'm in Arizona and it's pretty bad-ass over here! I found an anime shop here! So you might be seeing me on you tube sometime this summer J

Warning: Yaoi! Cussing (it's Hidan were talking about after all) and Yaoi.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I really wish Naruto (the show not the bozo) belonged to me.

_I'm so fucked_

**Hidan turned around and two ugly eels were in his view. One had a gray brown slick body, shining brown eyes and tufts of brown spiked hair coming out of it's sick looking body. The other was a pale green, looked slimed by whale spit, had dark brown eyes and yellow hair growing from the top of it's head. Hidan wanted to blanch from the sight before him. Sure, he was totally against judging someone, or in this case something, by looks but the aura these two were giving off smelled of danger. Hidan backed away slowly from the eels, eyeing them suspiciously. **

"**Prince-sama you never answered our question," the eel with the slimy pale green body said, "why were you yelling."**

**Suddenly Hidan could feel the roaring rage build inside his body again. How dare his father be such a bastard! Hidan had the urge to tell the two hideous creatures just how much of a fuck up his father was. He wanted the whole kingdom to know that his father was not the nice person he pretended to be. Hidan wanted revenge. Hidan told the whole story with enthusiasm and rage, he exaggerated some points of the tale but he was allowed to, it was the power of being a prince. The eels nodded their heads in consent and agreed on every word that the young merman said. After the story was told the eels spoke,**

"**we know someone who can help you. You can get revenge and get the man of your dreams. All you have to do is come with us and play a little game."**

**The eels circled around Hidan, bringing him slowly into the cave. Hidan hesitated for a minute and then went straight into the dark cave. He swam cautiously and made sure not to touch the walls of the cave after finding out they had mold and insects on them. The eels swam behind the merman, telling him about some shit that Hidan didn't care for. Hidan came to a small room in the cavern. It was dimly lit with candles and smelled of skunk and puke. Hidan covered his nose with his arm and shot a glare at the eels. The eels only swished their tails and went to the dark end of the room. They whispered something that Hidan couldn't hear to someone at the area. Suddenly an octopus came zooming out of the dark area and into Hidan's face. Hidan squealed and sunk backwards. The octopus had pale purple skin, sickly looking green eyes, and fading pink hair. It was fat and horrid to look at. Hidan was terrified of what he had gotten himself into.**

"**So you are the Prince Hidan? The one who wishes to get revenge on his father because of a human," the octopus asked.**

"**Yes that is me," Hidan said bravely although his voice gave away that he was still shaken.**

**The octopus swam circles around Hidan to check him out. The octopus made a mental note that the merman was defiantly the boy she was looking for. **

"**You see, Mr. prince, that I have a game for you to play. It's not very hard and you are surely to win," the octopus said and then whispered in his ear, "if your good enough for the human, that is."**

**Hidan stiffened. He was good enough for Kakuzu, wasn't he? He was beautiful, royal, understanding, kind when he wanted to be, and rich! What else could anybody want? He was….. He was perfect! Kakuzu would be a fool to not want the mighty Prince Hidan! Yet, as Hidan thought these words, he still felt that he had a chance at losing. Hidan held his head up high and let the thoughts of winning Kakuzu's heart fill his mind.**

"**I'll play the game and I will win," Hidan said with bravery. **

**The three sea creatures laughed with evilness but it didn't bring Hidan down one bit. The octopus began explaining the rules and how to win. Hidan nodded at every word and stored them in his brain like a squirrel with nuts. He was going to have Kakuzu at last! He was never going to let Kakuzu go either! His dreams were going to come true at last! Hidan became scared when lights started to dance upon the room. He could feel something reach inside his throat, a ghost hand perhaps, and take his voice. His oh so beautiful voice! He was frightened by the look on the octopus's face. Hidan couldn't say anything but he mouthed the words clearly. I'm so fucked!**

**Kakuzu scrambled down stairs, his eyes still heavy with sleep. He opened the dining room door and went inside.**

"**What the fuck is going on in here," Kakuzu yelled out.**

**It was dark but Kakuzu could see chairs thrown over and glass shattered every where. What the hell happened, Kakuzu thought. Suddenly he got hit in the head with a bar and knocked out.**

**Thoughts swirled in Kakuzu's head. He tried to remember something… someone maybe. What was their eye color again? Blue? Red? Pink, no defiantly not that color. Black sounded good. Yeah, their eye color must have been black, maybe. What color of hair? Blonde? Red? Green? No it had been silver! Their skin had been a silky looking white. So soft looking. A boy or a girl? It had to be a girl. He thought that he had the person in place, yet it didn't feel correct. Something wasn't right. What had their voice sounded like? Who knows now….**

After Note: Most agonizing chapter to write. Akatsuki friend really wanted me to finish this, so I did. Sorry it took over a week to write this. So hard to write, I'm so sorry it's short. I'll do whatever couple you want(a one-shot) if you can guess one of these questions. Who are the two eels (you can say which ever one)? Who is the octopus? Who is Kakuzu thinking of (hint: Not Hidan)? And who do you think knocked Kakuzu out (this is a hard one)?

Please review!


End file.
